


State of Grace

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Co-workers, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: "You really shouldn't be here." Baz plants a hand on his apron, smirking. "Customers might see you, this isn't even your shift."





	State of Grace

"You really shouldn't be here." Baz plants a hand on his apron, smirking. "Customers might see you, this isn't even your shift."

 

"So?" Simon raises an eyebrow. "Who buys flowers at eight pm on a Tuesday?" He smiles teasingly. 

 

"It's not just flowers." Baz protests, gesturing deeper into the shop. "We have other plants too, and pots, and fertilizer. Bird seed, Snow, we even have Christmas trees in the back."

 

"You say that like I haven't been working here for longer." Simon unlatches the gate and steps behind the counter next to his boyfriend, nudging him. "I thought you'd like some company." 

 

"What gives you that idea?" He throws Simon a disapproving look, but secretly, he's smiling.

 

"Because," Simon brushes a kiss to Baz's cheek, smirking. "I know you miss me." He runs a finger down Baz's razor sharp jawline, tucking a daisy behind his boyfriend's ear. "Remember when you started working here?"

 

"What about it?" Baz scowls, blushing.

 

"When you couldn't be on the same shift as me because you'd get distracted and break something." Simon chuckled softly. "And Ebb thought you were just bad at your job."

 

"Did not."

 

"Did too." He smiles, nudging Baz again. "Don't forget to turn off the heat lamps when you lock up, I’ll see you at home." Simon kisses Baz's cheek, the bell jingling as he leaves the shop, and leaves Baz blushing. 


End file.
